Grendan Highforge
Grendan Highforge is a character in Drawtectives. He is played and created by Nathan Yaffe. Grendan is a dwarf druid who considers himself a pet detective and dog whisperer, but is simply a dog walker. Biography Grendan comes from the Highforge clan, an upper-class blacksmith family that makes weapons for the rich. He decided he didn't care for that way of life and became a self-described pet detective, although in reality he was simply a dog walker. Grendan applied for a job as a detective so he could branch out in his occupation and made it onto a team of two other new detectives, Gyorik Rogdul and Rosé, led by P.I. Jancy True. His first case was the Murder at Crescent Hill, the murder of Sorin Justice, a rich paladin captain. When the Drawtectives arrived at Crescent Hill, they met the B-squad of police officers, which consisted of Sergeant Pierce Steel and Officers Ina Yourfas, Till Bogen and Phlegmucousy. Officer Yourfas had already sorted the witnesses into the rooms of the mansion. The Drawtectives went upstairs to the master bedroom, where the murder took place. Grendan met Officer Bogen and they soon became friends, both sharing a liking for dogs. The Drawtectives were then tasked to draw their theories for how Sorin was killed. Grendan hypothesized that he was killed in the midst of a "lady duel" between Lotta Justice and a woman named Tulip. When Sergeant Pierce Steel suggested that Justice was killed by a rhino, he and Grendan speculated that Tulip was actually a shape-shifting rhino. The Drawtectives later met Lotta Justice, a sad, grieving woman. She informed them about the threatening letter sent to them which led to the murder of her husband. They then went downstairs to the kitchen and met chef Buzz and interning chef Don Jovi. The entire detective team was instantly enamored by Buzz and his adorableness. Don Jovi then asked the team to inspire him by drawing delicious food creatures. Grendan in turn drew a herd of dumplings, which are small and very delicious beings. Soon after, the Drawtectives arrived in the conservatory, where they met Avis Smythe and his son Oglevee. Oglevee had the three detectives draw three of his favorite cartoon characters upside-down. Grendan was forced to draw a three-headed, six-legged dog riding a bicycle on two of its legs. Special Ability Dog Whisperer This once-a-series ability allows Grendan to get an honest answer out of somebody for 20 seconds. Appearance As he is a dwarf, Grendan is the shortest of the detective team, with a height of around 4 feet. He has a large goatee and sideburns as well as a brown mop of hair. Clothing * Straw hat with leaves attached * Round hippie glasses * Fur-lined denim jacket * V-neck t-shirt * Suspenders * Capris * Sandals Equipment * Walking Stick - Grendan uses this bone-shaped stick to hook dogs' leashes onto it and walk them. If dogs attempt to bite the stick, he whispers to them (as he is a dog whisperer). Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Nathan Creations